Immortal Combat
Immortal Combat is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifth case of Supernatural Investigations (Season 7) and the three-hundred twenty-seventh case overall. It is the final case to take place in the West. Plot Gwen and the player went to Dr Aculus' mansion to pinpoint the vampire concocting the invincibility elixir, only to find the vampire leader beheaded. Mid-investigation, Bathsheba attacked and bit Gwen in the neck: while she was not turned into a vampire, Ben required her to rest and recuperate, prompting Luke to take over as the player's partner. Later, Hope and Priya found Dr Aculus' head thanks to the latter's werewolf senses. The team then had enough evidence to find vampire Eric Zwart guilty of the murder. Eric told the team that he started making the invincibility elixir partly to prove his worth as a vampire to Dr Aculus, who had always underestimated him due to his age. When Dr Aculus learned of Eric's plans, he tried to get him to stop. Eric then beheaded Aculus so he could continue on with his plans. After Eric took the elixir in front of the team, Luke pierced the rogue vampire's heart with a stake dipped in Mina Reynolds' blood, reducing him to ashes. After confronting Eric, the team talked to Roxanne Vega (now head of the vampire coven) about the location of the recipe for the elixir. Luke and the player were then able to dig up a box containing the recipe in the mansion driveway. The team destroyed the recipe and reported their progress to Chief Arrow, who decided to accompany the player in going to Dr Aculus' bedroom to see if he had mentioned the elixir even once in writing. They instead found a key, which (per Hope) unlocked a safety deposit box. At the bank, the team recovered Dr Aculus' letter to Chief Arrow telling him that one of his sources from the Southwest had informed him that a "malevolent force" was sapping the life force of both the livestock and the land itself, tainting the bodies it leaves behind with sulfur. Meanwhile, Pierce Cromwell invited Gwen to dance with him to make up for Bathsheba biting her, only to end up almost biting Gwen himself while dancing. With Gwen and Pierce officially breaking their relationship off, Chief Arrow decided to follow Dr Aculus' lead into the Southwest. Summary Victim *'Dr Aculus' (found beheaded in the ballroom) Murder Weapon *'Sword' Killer *'Eric Zwart' Suspects C327P1.png|Pierce Cromwell C327P2.png|Bathsheba C327P3.png|Eric Zwart C327P4.png|Fabien de la Mort C327P5.png|Roxanne Vega Quasi-suspect(s) C327PQ1.png|Jacob Arrow Killer's Profile *The killer drinks deer blood. *The killer knows ballroom dancing. *The killer uses Eternal Youth moisturizer. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer wears red. Crime Scenes C327CS1A.jpg|Ballroom C327CS1B.jpg|Banquet Table C327CS2A.jpg|Mansion Garden C327CS2B.jpg|Mansion Driveway C327CS3A.jpg|Dr Aculus' Bedroom C327CS3B.jpg|Bathtub Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ballroom. (Clues: Tattered Fan, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Pierce Cromwell; Victim identified: Dr Aculus) *Examine Tattered Fan. (New Suspect: Bathsheba) *Question Bathsheba about the murder. (Prerequisite: Bathsheba decoded) *Talk to Pierce Cromwell about Dr Aculus' murder. (Prerequisite: Ballroom investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Mansion Garden) *Investigate Mansion Garden. (Prerequisite: Pierce interrogated; Clues: Pieces of Paper, Box of Decorations) *Examine Pieces of Paper. (Result: Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Eric's Invitation; New Suspect: Eric Zwart) *Confront Eric Zwart about being a vampire. (Prerequisite: Eric's Invitation unraveled) *Examine Box of Decorations. (Result: Bloody Glove) *Analyze Bloody Glove. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows ballroom dancing) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks deer blood) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Dr Aculus' Bedroom. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Broken Mirror, Dr Aculus' Trash) *Examine Broken Mirror. (Result: Mirror) *Analyze Mirror. (12:00:00) *Question Pierce Cromwell about his "plan". (Prerequisite: Mirror analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Banquet Table; Profile updated: Pierce drinks deer blood and knows ballroom dancing) *Investigate Banquet Table. (Prerequisite: Pierce interrogated; Clues: Locked Cabinet, Map) *Examine Locked Cabinet. (Result: Bloody Sword) *Analyze Bloody Sword. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Sword; Attribute: The killer uses Eternal Youth moisturizer) *Examine Map. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Roxanne Vega) *Question Roxanne Vega about looking for the elixir recipe. (Prerequisite: Roxanne Vega identified; Profile updated: Roxanne knows ballroom dancing) *Examine Dr Aculus' Trash. (Result: Wine Bottle) *Ask Eric Zwart why Dr Aculus threw away his gift. (Prerequisite: Wine Bottle found; New Suspect: Fabien de la Mort; Profile updated: Eric drinks deer blood and knows ballroom dancing; New Suspect: Fabien de la Mort) *Talk to Fabien de la Mort about the murder. (Prerequisite: Eric interrogated; Profile updated: Fabien knows ballroom dancing) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bathtub. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Chalice of Dominion, Torn Up Painting, Book) *Examine Chalice of Dominion. (Result: White Powder) *Examine White Powder. (Result: Euphoria) *Ask Roxanne Vega how her drugs ended up on Dr Aculus' chalice. (Prerequisite: Euphoria identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Roxanne drinks deer blood and uses Eternal Youth moisturizer, Eric uses Eternal Youth moisturizer, Pierce uses Eternal Youth moisturizer) *Examine Torn Up Painting. (Result: Painting of Fabien) *Ask Fabien de la Mort why Dr Aculus considered him a threat. (Prerequisite: Painting of Fabien restored) *Examine Book. (Result: Dr Aculus' Diary) *Analyze Dr Aculus' Diary. (12:00:00) *Question Bathsheba about Dr Aculus killing her original coven. (Prerequisite: Dr Aculus' Diary analyzed) *Investigate Mansion Driveway. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Sword Sheath, Flower Pot) *Examine Sword Sheath. (Result: Pale Substance) *Analyze Pale Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Examine Flower Pot. (Result: Brooch) *Analyze Brooch. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Taste of Blood (5/5). (No stars) A Taste of Blood (5/5) *See what Roxanne Vega knows about the elixir. (Available after unlocking A Taste of Blood; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Mansion Garden. (Prerequisite: Roxanne interrogated; Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Open Box) *Analyze Open Box. (09:00:00) *Tell Chief Arrow we've destroyed the elixir recipe. (Prerequisite: Open Box analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Dr Aculus' Bedroom. (Prerequisite: Chief Arrow interrogated; Clue: Open Drawer) *Examine Open Drawer. (Result: Key) *Analyze Key. (06:00:00) *Take Pierce Cromwell to see Gwen. (Available after unlocking A Taste of Blood) *Investigate Ballroom. (Prerequisite: Pierce interrogated; Clue: Torn Dress) *Examine Torn Dress. (Result: Dress) *Analyze Dress. (06:00:00) *Watch Pierce dance with Gwen. (Prerequisite: Dress analyzed; Reward: Supernatural Hunter Jacket) *Move on to a new crime (in Southwest)! (1 star) Trivia *This case name could be a reference to two different versions of media: **''Mortal Kombat, a media franchise centered on a series of fighting video games. **Or Immortal Combat, an album released by Hostyle Gospel in 2011. *This is one of three cases in Supernatural Investigations where all suspects have appeared previously, the others being The Ghost of Murders Past and The Tree of Death. *This is the only case in the game where none of the suspects are human. *In Chapter 2, a newspaper showing Leopold Rochester and Rockley Rochester can be seen. *Weirder Stuff is a parody of ''Stranger Things. *The cover of the third chapter is a reference to one of the fatalities of Sub-Zero, a character of Mortal Kombat. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Supernatural Investigations Category:West